


Naps

by jackscrutchie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wow, deep sleeper, lots of flirting, prompt, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackscrutchie/pseuds/jackscrutchie
Summary: Jack worries too much, too easily and Crutchie is just... A really deep sleeper.





	Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt. This one is gross. And by gross I mean disgustingly fluffy???

He always lost track of time when he was drawing. He’d get so caught up with the angles and curves that flowed from his charcoal or paints. Strokes gliding perfectly on whatever he could sketch on. He would draw anything and everything – Landscapes, people, animals, sunsets and rises, hands, eyes… _Anything._ Some of his favorite times to draw were days like today. Sitting on the grass, the sun shining. The boys running around with each other, having a little fun after a long day of selling. A cool breeze, even in July.

Jack bit his lip, putting the final touches on his drawing, perfecting the curve of a cheek and a spray of freckles. A smudge of dirt on one cheek, and the brightest smile. Portraits of his friends were one of his favorite things to draw, and his friends were always thrilled when he’d share them. A quick signature, just a sloppy ‘JK.’ He smiled and lifted his head, searching for the face on the paper. Crutchie always had the best reactions to his art. Last time Jack saw him he had been resting in the grass… There! 

He jumped to his feet and started towards him. “Hey, Crutchie!” He called, but got no answer. Maybe he just didn’t hear him – He’d been known to daydream almost as much as Jack. Closer. He paused for a moment, looking at Crutchie’s motionless frame. Was he… “Crutchie?” Another step, slowly moving closer. It didn’t look like he was – Jack dropped his papers and ran to him. Was he breathing?!

“Crutchie!” He dropped to the ground next to him. Crutchie looked so peaceful, motionless. His skin was so pale… Or maybe that was the sun drowning his color? He watched his chest for a sign of life but – He was panicking now. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him once. “Crutchie, come on!” His heart was racing. This couldn’t be happening. He hadn’t even been sick, how could he be… No. He shook him again. Not even a stir. Jack felt like he was going to vomit, his stomach twisted in painful knots and tears burned his eyes. This wasn’t happening. “Andrew!!”

“Mmghff…” Crutchie’s nose wrinkled and he stirred, licking his chapped lips. “Wha’samatta?” 

“Oh my God.” Jack breathed a sigh of relief, laughing at himself. Of course he was just sleeping. What on Earth had he been thinking? “I thought…” He dropped his head, his hand still gripping at Crutchie’s shoulder. “I thought you were _dead._ ”

Crutchie opened his eyes, his brown furrowed against the bright sunlight. “You what?”

“Hah… Yeah uh –” Saying it out loud made him feel even more ridiculous.

Crutchie laughed, music in Jack’s ears. “Well! I **was** dead.” He paused for dramatic effect. “ _Asleep_.”

Jack sat stunned for a moment. He was still shaking. Crutchie raised his brows at him, a smile spreading across his face. He was clearly proud of himself for that comment. “Listen here.” Jack pointed a finger at him. “That was terrible.”

Crutchie put a hand to his chest, feigning insult. “Hey! I thought it was pretty good!” 

“I don’t know about ‘good.’” Jack poked him in the side causing him to recoil with a giggle. “It ain’t my fault you sleep like the dead! It was an honest mistake!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” He nodded, crossing his arms. 

“You still makin’ fun of me?” Jack raised his brows, leaning closer to him. “You really think that’s a good idea?”

Crutchie looked away. “You really think that’s a good idea?” He had lowered his voice, mocking Jack’s then turned back, smiling. 

“Oh - hoho… You’re asking for it now.” Jack laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re asking for it now!” 

“Alright, that’s it. Come’ere!” He reached out and grabbed the smaller boy, blowing a raspberry into his freckled cheek.

“Argh! Jack! Stop it!” He laughed, struggling against Jack’s arms. “You’re disgusting!”

“Oh, that ain’t nothin’!” Jack grinned, pressing his lips to Crutchie’s cheek a second time. With his free hand, he reached down to grab at Crutchie’s waist, tickling him. “You gonna say you’re sorry yet?”

Crutchie laughed and laughed, trying his hardest to escape Jack’s clutches. “Jack! Jack stop it!” 

“That don’t sound like ‘I’m sorry, Jack’ to me!” He laughed, continuing his attack.

“Jack!”

* * *

Race stood with Davey, Ike and Jojo a few feet away, regarding the two boys now playfully wrestling in the grass. Crutchie tickling back whenever the opportunity presented itself.

“Well. Ain’t that just the most disgusting thing you ever saw?” Race nodded, sticking his cigar in his mouth. 

“Horrifying.” Ike answered.

“Can you believe this?” Jojo looked up to Davey, crossing his arms.

Davey sighed, then smiled. “Yes. I can.”

“Alright, fellas. Leave the lovebirds alone.” Race clapped his hands together.

“You were the one that suggested we come bother them in the first place.” Jojo pouted. He was looking forward to interrupting this disgusting display of affection.

“You kiddin’ me? I’m gettin’ cavities just lookin’ from here.” He turned his back to leave.

“Don’t you already got some?” Ike followed close behind.

“I think he’s just jealous because him and Spot don’t get to be all…” Jojo gestured behind them back towards the display on the grass. “Like that.”

“Watch it, Jojo.”

“Alright, settle down, guys.” Davey herded them away, not wanting to be the the end of Jack and Crutchie’s time together. “Let’s get going.”


End file.
